Une pas si lointaine galaxie
by Vert
Summary: OS. En suivant la piste d'une étrange épée de lumière, on peut découvrir d'étranges secrets dans les profondeurs de Pourdard... Crossover avec Star Wars


**Une pas si lointaine galaxie**

Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, rien ne m'appartient, une partie des éléments de cette fic provenant de JKR et l'autre de George Lucas&associés

Note : Cette fanfiction est un crossover Harry Potter/ StarWars, mais nul besoin d'être versé dans la célèbre hexalogie pour comprendre, du moment que vous savez ce qu'est un Jedi et un sabrolaser…

Concernant les spoiler, ils s'arrêtent au tome 5 (y'avait pas encore de 6 quand j'ai commencé à écrire ça ), même si Harry va plutôt sur ses 17-18 ans… Pour l'autre univers, la datation est volontairement floue, ça pourrait s'intégrer à la fin de l'épisode 6, 20 ans après ou 150 siècles plus tard, bref, pas de souci de spoiler…

§§§

C'était la fin.

Il se tenait là, debout, baguette en main, et l'Autre était en face de lui, couché, tombé à même la terre.

Voldemort, enfin vaincu. Il ne restait plus qu'à…

Harry resserra la main autour de sa baguette. Il fallait le tuer. Ainsi l'édictait la Prophétie. Il le fallait. Qu'il trouve assez de forces, assez d'obscurité en lui, pour prononcer le sort. Un impardonnable. Tant bien même lui pardonnerait-on, il le savait, lui, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais.

- Harry.

Dumbledore. Dans le vacarme ambiant de la bataille, il ne l'avait pas entendu venir. Tranquille, comme à son accoutumé. A se demander s'il n'allait pas sortir un sachet de bonbons au citron dans la minute à venir. Il posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

- Il le faut, Harry, toi seul…

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Il lâcha sa baguette, qui percuta le sol avec un bruit mat. Il leva les yeux vers son mentor.

- Je ne peux pas…

- Tu n'es pas obligé de le faire comme ça…

- Si !

Il sanglotait presque. Et à côté de lui Voldemort, toujours à terre et agonisant, semblait s'accrocher à la vie aussi sûrement que le lierre s'accroche aux arbres.

- Il y a un autre moyen.

Harry se tourna à nouveau vers Dumbledore, les yeux pleins d'espoir.

- Essaye avec ça.

Dumbledore lui glissa un objet dans la main et s'éloigna, décidé à mettre hors d'état de nuire le mangemort le plus proche.

Harry examina l'objet. C'était un cylindre métallique d'une trentaine de centimètres de long, froid au toucher, léger comme une plume. Avec un bouton sur le côté. Instinctivement, il sut ce qu'il avait à faire.

Il fit tournoyer l'objet dans sa main, puis en assura fermement la prise et l'alluma.

VOUF !

Une lame de lumière verte jaillit et, pendant un instant, Harry fut heureux de ne pas avoir tenu l'appareil dans l'autre sens. Un bourdonnement envahit l'atmosphère. Le champ de bataille sombre était désormais baigné d'une étrange lumière.

Harry se tourna vers son adversaire. Voldemort était occupé à ramper pour récupérer la baguette d'Harry. Il n'en eut pas le temps. Harry balaya l'air de sa lame, et la tête de sa némésis vola sur quelques mètres avant de retomber sur le sol. Lord Voldemort était mort.

Harry éteignit son sabrolaser, il le savait, c'est ainsi qu'on les appelait. Et il sentit tout à coup un grand vide en lui. Quelque part, les autres participants de cette dernière bataille le perçurent, car les combats cessèrent. La plupart des mangemorts prirent la fuite. Aurors et membres de l'Ordre s'approchèrent de lui pour le féliciter. Dumbledore posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

Ils avaient gagné.

§§§

Personne ne posa de questions sur comment était mort Voldemort, et Harry dissimula l'arme dans ses robes déchirées et couvertes de sang.

Plus tard, lors de l'inévitable passage à l'infirmerie, il plaça celle-ci sous son oreiller, avec sa baguette. Il avait l'impression tangible d'avoir hérité de quelque chose de très précieux, sans savoir exactement quoi.

Il s'endormit, l'esprit en paix.

Plus tard, il se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, avec une foultitude de questions à l'esprit. Pourquoi cette arme ? D'où venait-elle ? Comment Dumbledore en avait-il fait l'acquisition ?

Tant de questions, et si peu de réponses, comme si la mort de Voldemort n'avait été qu'un détail à régler avant de passer à autre chose. Les autres occupants de l'infirmerie dormaient paisiblement. Harry resta un moment à les écouter, et finalement, se leva.

Il dénicha une robe de chambre et des chaussons dans un placard. Il aurait été dommage de décéder des suites d'un coup de froid juste après avoir accompli la prophétie. Mieux que la prophétie d'ailleurs, son destin. Ce pour quoi il existait, sûrement. Une question lui effleura machinalement l'esprit. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir faire maintenant ? Il glissa dans ses poches baguette et sabrolaser en quittant l'infirmerie.

Tout en s'interrogeant, l'esprit bouillonnant littéralement de points d'interrogations, Harry arriva devant la gargouille gardant l'entrée du bureau de Dumbledore. Il ne vint pas à l'idée que le directeur de l'école aurait pu être couché lorsqu'il prononça le mot de passe. La porte en haut de l'escalier était ouverte. Dumbledore semblait l'attendre.

- Harry, le salua-t-il simplement en lui faisant signe d'entrer. Je me demandais si tu viendrais cette nuit.

- J'aurais pu attendre demain, mais…

- Pour ce genre d'explications, la nuit est un moment propice, commenta nonchalamment Dumbledore.

Harry en soupira presque de soulagement. Il allait avoir des réponses. Il sortit le sabrolaser et le posa sur le bureau. Dumbledore le récupéra, sembla en faire une rapide inspection, puis le rendit à Harry, surpris.

- Tu peux le garder Harry, il t'appartient désormais, ainsi que les secrets qui l'accompagnent.

- Vous allez tout m'expliquer ?

- Cela te perturbe vraiment, n'est-ce pas ?

Harry fit tourner l'arme dans ses mains.

- Professeur, j'ai été élevé par les moldus. Je suis habitué à la technologie. Mais en voir dans le monde sorcier, sans ressentir aucune onde magique autour… c'est étrange. A Poudlard, on sent la présence de la magie jusque dans la plus ridicule cuillère à café… Cette arme n'a pas sa place ici, non ?

Dumbledore agita sa baguette, et fit apparaître du thé et des biscuits.

- Et pourtant, répondit-il tout en versant le thé, ce sabrolaser est tout à fait à sa place, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître. Mais cela a à voir avec certains mystères qui entourent l'histoire du monde sorcier. Et ces mystères, si tu veux les découvrir, sont assez difficiles à atteindre. Je te conseille donc de reprendre des forces avant que nous allions les visiter.

Ils grignotèrent les biscuits et burent leur thé en silence. Harry avait l'impression d'être un chevalier la veille de son adoubement.

§§§

Si on lui avait poser la question, Harry aurait été bien en peine de dire où il se trouvait. Il suivait Dumbledore depuis une éternité, à travers des couloirs, des escaliers, des passages secrets, des chemins de ronde, des échelles, des salles, et autres divisions architecturales.

Ils avaient du parcourir des kilomètres, uniquement guidés par la lueur de leurs baguettes, et Harry commençait à se demander s'ils n'allaient pas ressortir à Londres. S'ils remontaient à la surface un jour. Car pour le moment, la seule constante dans leur trajet semblait être la direction globale : vers le bas.

- Connais-tu la devise de Poudlard ? lui demanda tout à coup le silence qui s'était installé depuis le début de leur descente.

- Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Hermione nous a expliqué que cela voulait dire « Il ne faut pas chatouiller le dragon qui dort », répondit Harry tout en se baissant pour éviter une poutre.

- Exact, fit Dumbledore sur un ton professoral avant de bifurquer sur la droite. Et quel sens cette devise a pour toi ?

Harry regarda les murs, couverts de fresques anciennes révélées à la lueur des baguettes.

- C'est un peu un appel au bon sens. Il y a une expression similaire chez les moldus, « ne pas réveiller l'eau qui dort ». En même temps, comme à peu près toutes les légendes sorcières, il y a probablement un fond de vérité.

Dumbledore se retourna et lui sourit.

- Tu as touché juste Harry.

Harry lui lança un regard interrogatif et oublia de regarder où il mettait ses pieds. Il trébucha sur le sol irrégulier et se rattrapa de justesse à un pan de mur qui saillait.

- Vous voulez dire qu'il y a vraiment un dragon sous Poudlard ?

Dumbledore eut un petit rire.

- Non, enfin pas au sens où on l'entend. Mais…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, et repartit à vive allure vers leur destination inconnue. Harry qui pensait trouver des explications claires et limpides en allant trouver le directeur, commençait à avoir la tête au bord de l'explosion. Difficile de savoir si Dumbledore cherchait délibérément à l'égarer, ou plutôt à le mettre sur la piste de quelque chose. Connaissant le personnage, la seconde solution était sûrement la bonne.

Toujours plus bas dans les profondeurs de Poudlard, Harry tenta une proposition pour rengager la conversation.

- Si ce n'est pas un dragon, est-ce possible qu'il y ait quelque chose qui repose sous Poudlard, et qu'il ne faille déranger sous aucun prétexte ?

Dumbledore eut un petit rire.

- Tu touches au but, Harry.

- Et qu'est-ce que ce quelque chose ? Ça pourrait être le Basilic de la Chambre des Secrets, mais dans ce cas-là nous ne sommes pas dans la bonne direction et, de plus, je ne vois pas vraiment le rapport avec ce sabrolaser…

- Ce serait dommage de gâcher l'effet de surprise, tu ne crois pas ?

- Tout dépend de la surprise.

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche plus durs qu'il ne les avait pensé. Mais en regard de toutes les « surprises » qui avaient jusque là parsemé sa vie -découverte de la magie, découverte de la prophétie-, ce n'était pas complètement hors sujet.

- Fais-moi confiance Harry, lui répondit simplement Dumbledore. D'ailleurs, nous voilà arrivés.

§§§

Alors qu'ils évoluaient jusqu'ici dans des couloirs qui semblaient taillés dans la roche, ce fut devant un mur monté de toutes pièces qu'ils s'arrêtèrent. Un mur, avec une porte. Une porte toute simple, sans aucun apparat, juste une serrure tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

Dumbledore sortit de sa poche une grosse clé en fer et l'introduisit dans la serrure. Après quelques grincements, celle-ci cliqueta, et la porte s'ouvrit. Mais il ne rentra pas tout de suite. A la place, il se retourna vers Harry.

- A l'époque, on l'a appelé « Dragon » parce qu'il n'y avait pas de terme plus approprié, même si aujourd'hui on en aurait employé un autre. Et il est vrai que la forme générale peut y laisser penser, selon comment on le regarde.

C'était vrai sans aucun doute. Il n'avait jamais vu quelque chose de semblable, et à la lueur de leurs baguettes, la tête de la « chose » semblait briller comme si elle était couverte d'écailles. Dumbledore fit un geste et la pièce s'illumina toute entière. Harry put alors contempler ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

Ce fut son éducation chez les moldus qui lui permit de mettre un nom sur ce qu'il avait devant ses yeux. Un étrange appareil en métal, long d'une dizaine de mètres tout au plus, dont la forme rappelait celle d'un oiseau ou d'un reptile volant. Un cockpit vitré plongé dans l'obscurité, quatre simili-pattes lui permettant de ses poser, deux sortes d'ailes qui semblaient avoir une vocation plus esthétique qu'utilitaire, de même qu'une sorte de crête dorsale. Seule manquait la longue queue, mais les propulseurs lorsqu'ils étaient en marche pourraient largement la simuler.

Un vaisseau spatial.

Cela avait quelque chose d'étrangement inadéquat dans le château de Poudlard.

- Joli n'est-ce pas ? commenta sobrement Dumbledore.

- Comment est-ce arrivé ici ? demanda Harry.

- Je vois que tu sais déjà à quoi tu as affaire.

- Dudley, mon cousin, aimait beaucoup les jeux vidéo où l'on pilote un vaisseau spatial et que l'on détruit tout ce qui nous barre le passage.

Dumbledore s'approcha du vaisseau, et toucha un emplacement calé juste derrière la « patte avant » la plus proche. Une ouverture apparut.

- Les moldus inventent des choses parfois tellement fantastiques, sans s'imaginer qu'il peut y avoir un fond de vérité. Entre, Harry, je vais t'expliquer.

Harry pénétra le premier dans le vaisseau spatial. Des lumières s'allumèrent d'elles même dès qu'il eut posé le pied à l'intérieur. Il se trouvait dans une sorte de salon.

- Ici, c'est en quelque sorte la pièce à vivre du vaisseau, expliqua Dumbledore. Salle de repos, salle de jeu, salle à manger. Il y a un mini-bloc cuisine qui, pourvu qu'on le fournisse avec les ingrédients nécessaires, sait encore faire un très bon chocolat chaud. Le plateau de la table est capable de prendre la forme d'une dizaine de plateaux de jeu différents, bien que les règles soient assez difficiles à saisir pour nous. Là bas, tu as les sanitaires. Cette porte-là, c'est la cabine. Enfin ici tu as accès au cockpit. Mais allons déjà voir la soute et aux machines.

Dumbledore le guida vers l'arrière du vaisseau. L'endroit baignait dans une étrange lumière bleue, et un faible bourdonnement se faisait entendre. La pièce contenait des milliers de caisses, ainsi qu'une console supportant un objet proche d'un ordinateur. Dumbledore semblait décidé à le laisser découvrir par lui-même. Il ouvrit donc la caisse la plus proche. Celle-ci contenait une sorte de disque de plastique.

Intuitivement, Harry s'approcha de l'ordinateur et chercha un dispositif susceptible de l'allumer. La machine se mit à ronronner et l'écran s'éclaira. Dumbledore s'approcha et indiqua l'endroit où insérer le disque que tenait Harry. Une fois le disque rentré dans la machine, une série de signes apparut à l'écran, ainsi que des images et du son. Harry essaya tant bien que mal d'y comprendre quelque chose, mais tout cela lui semblait complètement étranger.

- Le disque que tu tiens est un disque de donnés, assez similaire dans l'idée à ceux que produisent les moldus, de même que la console ressemble beaucoup à leurs ordinateurs. J'ai même pris des cours d'informatique moldu à une époque pour tenter de mieux comprendre comment ces objets fonctionnent.

- Et qu'il y a-t-il sur ce disque ? demanda Harry, qui assimilait assez difficilement toutes ces informations.

- Celui que tu as sélectionné parle d'un ballet kaminoen, la Nahra. Ce n'est probablement le disque le plus intéressant de cette série.

- Toutes les caisses contiennent ce genre de choses ?

Dumbledore acquiesça.

- C'est une sorte… d'encyclopédie du savoir universel ? hasarda Harry.

- Universel, peut-être pas, mais en tout cas, elle est assez exhaustive du lieu d'où venait la propriétaire de ce vaisseau.

Harry continua à regarder les signes en silence tandis qu'il assimilait les informations. Il releva tout un coup un détail important dans l'explication du directeur de Poudlard.

- Professeur, vous avez bien dit « la propriétaire » ?

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dis. Je suppose que tu aimerais bien la rencontrer ?

Harry fit un effort magistral pour ne pas regarder Dumbledore avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes (volantes). Il hocha la tête.

- Alors range ce disque. Pour des raisons qui te sembleront évidentes plus tard, il faut toujours veiller à que chaque chose reste à la place qui lui a été attribuée à l'origine.

Une fois le disque de données rangé à sa juste place, et la console éteinte, ils revinrent vers la pièce à vivre. Dumbledore s'approcha de la cabine, et avec un geste très théâtral, en ouvrit la porte, s'effaçant pour laisser Harry découvrir l'intérieur.

§§§

Sur la couchette, protégée par une sorte de champ de force, était allongée une créature des plus étranges, ce qui contrastait étrangement avec la robe qu'elle portait, à l'aspect beaucoup plus terrien. Elle avait quatre membres et une tête comme les humains, mais la ressemblance morphologique s'arrêtait là. Ses pieds à quatre « doigts » rappelait les serres des rapaces. Ses bras étaient couverts de longues plumes bleues, comme s'il s'agissait d'ailes, et se terminaient par des serres à quatre doigts. Jusque là on aurait presque pu croire à un être humain sur lequel on avait collé des plumes.

La tête était définitivement la partie la plus étrange de cet être, avec son grand bec recourbé. Celui-ci continuait vers le sommet du crâne sous la forme d'une sorte d'arête nasale très prononcée, de part et d'autre de laquelle se positionnaient deux yeux clos. Le visage était recouvert de petites plumes bleues et noires, qui s'allongeaient à partir du sommet du crane pour former une sorte de chevelure. Celle-ci était complétée d'une crête de hautes plumes qui courrait du sommet du front jusqu'à semble-t-il la base du cou.

Cet être était étrange, mais n'avait pas la bizarrerie des monstres des films moldus pour Harry. Non, là, tout avait un sens. Si l'être s'était levé pour marcher, il aurait pratiquement agripper le sol de ses serres, peut-être avec une démarche un peu voûtée, les bras rejetés en arrière, différemment des humains. Grimper aux arbres devait être très facile pour lui, et il devait pouvoir profiter des hauteurs pour planer, en s'aidant de ses bras/ailes.

Les yeux étaient sûrement d'une teinte proche du brun-doré des rapaces terriens. Le bec devait servir aussi bien à s'exprimer qu'à chasser. Les plumes de la crête devaient avoir une fonction décorative mais aussi utilitaire. Peut-être pour sentir le vent.

C'était une créature faite à la base pour vivre dans les savanes, guetter ses proies du haut des arbres et leur fondre dessus en planant par surprise. A condition que la savane soit bleue, pour passer inaperçu. Harry sortit de sa contemplation, et lança un regard interrogateur à Dumbledore.

- Harry, laisse-moi te présenter Rowena Serdaigle.

§§§

De toutes questions qui se bousculaient dans l'esprit d'Harry –« Vous êtes cinglé ? » « Comment est-ce possible ? » « Ca veut dire que Salazar Serpentard était un lézard géant ? » –, ce ne fut pas forcément la plus logique qu'il posa finalement.

- Elle est morte ?

Dumbledore ne s'attendait pas à cette question non plus, mais ne se laissa pas décontenancé.

- Oui, il y a plus de mille ans de ça, et ce après une vie riche et bien remplie, comme les livres d'histoire l'écrivent.

- Les livres d'histoire n'auraient pas oublié quelque chose ? demanda Harry sarcastiquement.

- Oublié ? Non Harry, ils ne peuvent pas avoir oublié. Ils n'ont tout simplement jamais su. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi les livres d'histoire de la magie sont aussi vagues en ce qui concerne l'histoire avant la fondation de Poudlard ?

- Pas vraiment répondit Harry un peu gêné, l'histoire n'ayant jamais été sa grande passion.

- C'est tout simplement parce qu'il n'y a rien ou presque à raconter sur l'« avant Poudlard ». Même la figure de Merlin est purement imaginaire. Ce n'est qu'un ramassis de légendes pour remplir un vide.

- Un vide ?

- Oui, celui de l'origine du peuple sorcier.

Harry jeta un œil à l'extraterrestre sur la couchette, puis regarda à nouveau Dumbledore.

- Vous n'allez pas me dire qu'elle a créé les sorciers de toute pièce dans des éprouvettes ?

Dumbledore eut un petit rire.

- Tu ne manques pas d'idées, mais ce n'est rien d'aussi grossier. En fait, Rowena Serdaigle, ou plutôt devrions-nous l'appeler Iéna, de son vrai nom, n'a fait que son devoir de conservatrice des connaissances en arrivant sur notre planète. Mais elle te l'expliquera mieux elle-même…

- Elle-même ? Mais elle est morte !

- Oui, et seul ce champ de force empêche son corps de tomber en poussière. Mais elle a tenu un journal tout au long de sa vie, et c'est ce journal que je vais te montrer.

Ils retournèrent dans pièce à vivre du vaisseau, et Dumbledore sortit un petit disque de données qu'il inséra dans la table. Un hologramme se matérialisa aussitôt. Harry reconnut l'être de la cabine, à ceci prêt qu'il se tenait debout. Harry fut surpris de l'entendre parler anglais et en fit part à Dumbledore. Celui-ci mit l'holofilm en pause pour lui répondre.

- Rowena Serdaigle était visiblement quelqu'un de très intelligent et de visionnaire. Cet enregistrement a été effectué dans sa langue natale. Mais il est doté d'une sorte de programme informatique qui en assure la mise à jour perpétuelle de sorte que l'on comprenne ses paroles quelque soit l'époque. Maintenant, nous allons écouter ce qu'elle a à nous dire.

§§§

_Journal du Maître Jedi Iéna / Dernière date connue : 43/54/432/21_

_Je ne sais pas par où commencer mon récit. Je crois que rien, dans mon entraînement au temple, ne m'avait préparer à cela. Mon vaisseau dérive dans l'espace, je ne sais pas où je suis, mes frères sont très certainement morts ou pires, je… _

_Je vais essayer de faire un compte-rendu clair de la situation, afin que si quelqu'un vienne à découvrir mon vaisseau, il puisse savoir ce qu'il s'est passé._

_Mon nom est Iéna, et je suis une Inarian, de la planète Inarow, dans la bordure extérieure. J'ai cinquante années standards, ce qui fait que pour peuple, je suis encore considérée comme une mineure. Mais pour le reste de la galaxie, je suis un maître Jedi._

_Plus précisément, je suis une maître archiviste, car je fais partie de ces rares jedi qui préfèrent manier les données dans la solitude confortable des lieux de connaissance, à exhiber mon sabrolaser à l'autre bout de la galaxie. Ma mission est de conserver la connaissance, et elle l'est toujours._

_En effet, la dernière attaque sur le Temple mettant en danger mes précieuses données, j'en ai transféré la plus grande partie possible dans une navette spatiale, afin d'aller les mettre à l'abri de la guerre. Pour que les âges sombres où les Jedi eux-même ne connaissaient pas leur histoire ne se reproduisent pas._

_J'ai été poursuivie par des ennemis. J'ai donc essayé de les semer prêt d'un amas de trous noirs, étant donné que seul un Jedi a les capacités de naviguer dans ce genre de zone. Malheureusement, mes poursuivants étaient fous, ou peut-être doués, et m'ont poursuivi jusque là. Un instant de panique m'a fait perdre le contrôle de mon vaisseau, et j'ai filé droit vers un trou noir. J'ai dû perdre conscience à ce moment là._

_Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je suis en vie, ni comment. J'ai néanmoins une hypothèse. Il arrive qu'il existe un lien entre deux trous noirs, qu'on appelle un « trou de ver ». Je dois peut-être ma vie à un de ces phénomène mystérieux qu'on a rarement l'occasion de prouver._

_Mais ma situation actuelle n'est pas pour autant excellente. Je n'ai que peu de vivres, et j'ignore totalement où je me trouve. J'ai programmé l'ordinateur pour qu'il effectue un scan des systèmes environnants, afin d'en trouver un abritant de la vie, et qui sait, une civilisation susceptible de me renvoyer chez moi. _

_En attendant qu'il trouve une destination et qu'il arrive, je vais me mettre en hibernation jedi, afin d'économiser mes forces et mes provisions._

_§§§_

_Journal du Maitre Jedi Iéna / Date inconnue_

_J'ai peine à croire de ma chance, mais j'ai réussi à atteindre une planète viable et, qui plus est, occupée par des formes de vie intelligentes, de genre humanoïde. De ce que j'ai tiré de mes premières observations, elles se sont par contre guère évoluées, se battant encore à l'arme blanche et n'utilisant même pas l'électricité._

_J'ai posé mon vaisseau dans une clairière, et plusieurs d'entre eux sont déjà venus voir ce qu'était cet objet qu'ils avaient vu brillé dans le ciel. Demain, j'irais à leur rencontre._

_§§§_

_Journal du Maitre Jedi Iéna / Date locale : 9 mai 970_

_Ma première rencontre avec les indigènes ne s'est pas trop mal passée, même s'ils sont de toute évidence effrayés par mon apparence. Nous ne parlons pas la même langue, mais nous arrivons à nous comprendre._

_Ils m'appellent Rowena, ce qui semble être le seul prénom proche du mien qu'ils connaissent. Ils m'ont en fait mal compris quand je me suis présentée en basic. Je leur ai dit : « Imaya Inarow Iena », salutation traditionnelle donnant mon monde d'origine, mais ils se sont visiblement mélanger les pinceaux._

_De ce que j'ai pu voir, j'ai affaire à une petite communauté villageoise, coupée du monde, qui ne vit que du produit de ses terres._

_§§§_

_Journal du Maitre Jedi Iéna / Date locale : 15 mai 970_

_J'apprends peu à peu leur langue, et je les observe. Leur vocabulaire est assez pauvre en termes techniques, ce qui rend difficile toute explication. Pour mon vaisseau, ils parlent d'un « dragon », saurien cracheur de feu qui vient parfois dévorer leurs « moutons », des mammifères herbivores qui produisent une matière qu'ils utilisent pour réaliser leurs vêtements._

_Les habitants du village sont habitués à ma présence, mais un voyageur a récemment voulu attenter à ma vie en m'apercevant. Depuis, je me cache dès qu'une personne extérieure arrive ici, pour éviter de créer trop de remous._

_J'ai mis en place une balise qui émet un signal vers l'espace, des fois que des secours viennent, mais je n'ai guère d'espoir. Je ferais mieux de trouver sur ce monde une raison de vivre autre, et m'y occuper jusqu'à la fin de ma vie._

_§§§_

_(…) [Les entrées suivantes relatent l'installation progressive de Iéna/Rowena dans la communauté humaine, l'apprentissage de la langue, l'aide aux tâches quotidiennes, mais aussi la construction de sa maison au village, loin de son vaisseau, et comment elle mit la Force à leur service pour leur venir en aide (télékinésie, soin), ce qui fit d'elle une personne aimée, et à protéger à tout prix._

_§§§_

_Journal du Maître Jedi Iéna / Date locale : 24 décembre 970_

_Aujourd'hui, j'ai voulu aller explorer les terres alentours, couverte par une cape à grande capuche pour me dissimuler, appuyé par une petite touche de Force pour distraire l'attention des plus curieux._

_J'ai fait une étrange découverte en assistant à l'une de leur fête religieuse, dans un de leurs temples. Personne ne prêtait attention à moi, sauf un jeune homme qui n'a cessé de me lancer des regards durant toute la célébration. Cela m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, et en sortant, je n'ai pas été surprise de le voir me suivre._

_Je me suis montrée à lui à l'abri des bois. Il a eu peur, mais a maîtrisé cette peur. J'ai fini par comprendre qu'il avait senti mes « manipulations » pour ne pas me faire remarquer. Je pense qu'il est sensible à la Force. Il va falloir que je le vérifie, mais voilà qui pourrait bien changer mes perspectives d'avenir sur cette planète._

_Il s'appelle Godric Gryffondor._

§§§

Dumbledore coupa l'holofilm après cette parole.

- Nous pourrions écouter la suite, mais cela prendrait des jours et des jours. Elle raconte toute sa vie dans ce journal, et comme je te l'ai dit, elle est extrêmement riche. Je pense que tu as compris ce qu'il s'est passé non ?

- Oui, répondit Harry, elle a formé Godric Gryffondor, et sûrement Helga Poufsouffle et Salazar Serpentard. Qui eux-mêmes ont pris des élèves non ?

- Tu as tout compris.

- Mais… dans ce cas… enfin si le peu de ce que j'ai vu des films est vrai…

- Oui, ils sont exacts, mais je t'expliquerai pourquoi plus tard.

- Pourquoi des baguettes et des sortilèges ?

Dumbledore s'installa confortablement sur son siège.

- Le journal de Rowena, ou Maître Iéna, devrions-nous plutôt dire, ne révèle que peu de choses à ce sujet. Elle fait juste mention d'anciennes pratiques de la Force qui feraient rire n'importe quel Jedi, mais aussi d'une spécificité propre à ce monde.

« Je pense qu'il y avait des sorciers avant Rowena, mais ils n'étaient guère nombreux et ne transmettaient pas leur savoir. De ce fait, tous avaient leur propre méthode, mais je gage que la plupart d'entre eux passaient par des intermédiaires, comme nos baguettes magiques. En conséquence, je suppose que soit les sorciers sont incapables de maîtriser la Force, ce que nous appelons nous la magie, sans un intermédiaire « magique », soit Rowena a préféré adapté son enseignement aux pratiques déjà existantes, mais rien ne nous empêche de ne pas le faire. La magie sans baguette en serait la preuve.

- Mais… enfin… avec la magie, on fait des choses bien plus variées qu'un jedi non ?

- Oui. C'est peut-être aussi ce qu'entendait Rowena par une « spécificité » locale.

Harry contempla un moment le projecteur holographique désormais éteint.

- Qu'est ce qui se passerait si les gens découvraient la vérité ? Qu'en fait les sorciers n'existent que parce qu'une extraterrestre est venue leur apprendre à faire de la magie ?

- A ton avis ?

- Je… je pense que tous les ceux qui prônent la cause des sangs-purs ne l'accepterait pas, parce que cela impliquerait qu'ils doivent leur savoir à des non-humains… mais les autres…

- Les autres, expliqua Dumbledore, seront peut-être heureux de découvrir leurs origines, ou même de pouvoir donner un sens au mot « sorcier ». Et puis, ils pourraient s'empresser de vouloir faire connaître cette vérité à tous les sorciers, ou bien de retrouver à tout prix l'enseignement originel de Rowena en se basant uniquement, par exemple, sur les holodisques que contient ce vaisseau…

- Ce ne serait pas une bonne chose non plus, n'est-ce pas ?

- Que ce soit un extrême ou l'autre, non je ne le pense pas, et les précédents gardiens de ce secret ne le pensaient pas. Je crois que les sorciers ne sont pas prêts à entendre cette vérité, et je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils le soient un jour.

- Mais alors pourquoi ne pas, je ne sais pas moi, oublier tout ça, détruire la navette, faire comme si elle n'existait pas ? Pourquoi conserver ce secret s'il ne sert à personne ?

Dumbledore replaça ses lunettes sur son nez avant de répondre.

- Pour deux raisons, Harry. La première est une sorte de devoir de mémoire, ne serait-ce qu'envers Rowena Serdaigle. La connaissance peut être une arme dangereuse, mais cela n'enlève rien à sa valeur en soit. Ensuite, te rappelles-tu la mention de la balise de secours dans son journal ?

Harry acquiesça.

- Et bien, cette balise fonctionne toujours, même mille ans après. Et elle fonctionnera sans doute encore dans un millénaire. Ce qui veut dire qu'un jour, possiblement, des membres de son peuple, ou de sa galaxie d'origine, pourraient capter le signal, et venir ici. Il faut donc que quelqu'un soit capable de les accueillir.

- Et donc…

- Oui Harry, si je t'ai révélé tout ça, c'est parce que je t'ai choisi pour garder le secret à ma place après ma mort. Je sais que tu seras parfaitement apte à t'occuper de cette tâche.

- Je… je ne sais pas trop ce que je dois en penser. Il y a sûrement des gens plus…

- Ma foi, je pense que maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus ta préoccupation, tu risques de trouver le temps long et la vie ennuyeuse, alors je me suis dit que tu ne refuserais pas une nouvelle aventure…, expliqua Dumbledore avec un sourire.

- Peut-être, répondit prudemment Harry.

- Bien, je pense qu'il est temps que nous remontions au château, avant qu'on se demande où nous sommes passés.

Après avoir éteint les lumières et ranger ce qu'il avait à remettre à sa place, ils fermèrent donc le vaisseau, puis la porte, et commencèrent leur ascension vers les hauteurs. Tout en essayant de repérer son chemin, Harry se posa soudain une question, qu'il ne put s'empêcher d'exprimer à voix haute.

- Si c'est un secret, pourquoi existe-t-il alors des films qui racontent une partie de l'histoire de l'univers d'où vient Rowena Serdaigle ?

- C'est une très bonne question Harry. En fait, j'ai déjà eu l'occasion de transmettre cette connaissance à une personne, qui a eu la bonne idée d'en faire un scénario. J'ai d'abord pensé que ce serait une catastrophe, mais finalement, cela nous a bien servi. Si le secret venait à se faire connaître, désormais, personne n'y croirait.

§§§

Bien des années plus tard, tard dans la nuit, Harry Potter, plus connu sous le titre de Professeur Potter, directeur de l'école de Poudlard et enseignant la Défense contre les Forces du Mal, finissait de répondre à son courrier. Il signa un dernier parchemin, le plaça dans une enveloppe, la scella, puis l'attacha à la patte d'un hibou qui attendait paisiblement à côté de son bureau.

Après quoi, il retira ses lunettes, se massa les tempes comme si cela pouvait faire disparaître sa fatigue et s'appuya sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il avala une gorgée de son chocolat chaud, désormais froid, et soupira. Bien qu'épuisé, il n'avait aucune envie de dormir.

Alors, comme toutes les nuits où cela arrivait, il se leva, prit sa cape, et s'enfonça dans les profondeurs de Poudlard, vers le sanctuaire de Rowena Serdaigle. Une fois de plus, il se préparerait un autre chocolat chaud là-bas dans le bloc cuisine, et l'emmènerait dans la soute. Et, tout en le sirotant, il se plongerait dans un des innombrables disques de données, se familiarisant avec l'étrange langue (qu'il comprenait presque parfaitement), et découvrant la vie dans une autre galaxie.

Personne ne savait ce qu'Harry Potter faisait de ses nuits, pas même sa famille ou ses proches amis. De temps en temps, il se demandait à qui, un jour, il révélerait ce secret. En attendant, il le portait seul. Une partie de lui, le héros, en faisait sa quête, protéger et découvrir. L'autre partie en faisait son plaisir égoïste, son endroit où personne ne pouvait le trouver, et où le monde n'existait pas.

En entrant dans le vaisseau spatial, Harry fut surpris d'y entendre un bruit autre que le léger bourdonnement du générateur. Il finit par en trouver la provenance, dans le cockpit où ne se rendait jamais.

Une des consoles s'était mise à clignoter. Il la reconnut comme étant celle des communications. Celle à laquelle était rattachée la balise. Une sueur froide coula dans son dos, tandis que ses pensées se partageaient entre joie et inquiétude. Il appuya sur un bouton pour écouter le message enregistré.

_« Nous avons reçu votre signal de détresse. Nous arrivons »._

L'avenir promettait d'être très intéressant.

§§§

FIN

§§§

Note de fin : Fenice, ma beta favorite que j'ai oublié de citer en intro, me réclame déjà une suite… il est possible que je l'écrive un jour, à condition de trouver une idée qui se tienne, quoique perso je serais plutôt inspirée par la rédaction complète du journal de Rowena (cette obsession des fondateurs me perdra…). Bref considérez cette histoire comme terminée, même si toujours en mouvement est l'avenir.

§§§


End file.
